


Returning Lunacy.

by makototachibara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Mentions of Violence, Other, but not very graphic????, idk short story about sasaki suffering, its my first work pls be gentle on me i'll improve, sasaki haise my precious baby, spoilers if you dont read to manga and dont know who sasaki is?¿¿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makototachibara/pseuds/makototachibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki has to check out a place formerly used by a ghoul society named 'The Ghoul Restaurant' for his research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Lunacy.

After a third night of staying up late to do research about a small group of ghouls in the 7th ward, Sasaki found himself nearby a suspected abandoned building.  
  
Until three years ago, the building was used by a society labelled as 'The Ghoul Restaurant'. The place was attacked and wiped out by a group of still unknown ghouls. However, his research found the possibility of ghouls starting to gather around in the former arena again.  
  
Considering the evidence was unclear and there had been no seen activity, Haise went off to go see the building up close alone. By the time he got there the sky had turned dark. When entering the property, he cursed to himself for having underestimated the distance and not taking the underground.  
He laughed a little to himself when he thought about how much of a mess he must be looking like at this point, even in the underground, his appearance would catch attention.  
  
He grabbed a flashlight out of his coat's pocket and clicked it on before opening the front door. The sound the large iron door made would have been heard in the at least first five corridors. Due to the small possibility of the place being used, he waited a few moments to listen carefully before stepping inside.  
  
As soon as he saw the place, something inside him changed.  
At first, he was able to blame himself being out of comfort on the darkness and overwhelming smell of rotten.  
As he got further into the building, fear took over his body. Something inside him told him to run, that this had happened before, that something terrible was waiting for him.  
  
With tears streaming over his cheeks, he ran through the door that should have the building main chamber behind it. He did not now why his eyes had gotten wet, nor what made him so afraid. He slammed the door open and before he even had the possibility of entering the room, he felt something cut through the flesh on his torso.  
  
The short man fell on his knees and moved his arm in front of his head as first instinct. When he was able to realize what was going on, the next wave of pain was already felt in his arm. At this point, enough distress has been inflicted for his kagune to automatically be activated.  
  
When he came to his senses, he saw in front of him a man with dark hair. The man, barely any older than Sasaki himself, was by the waist impaled by one of the kagune's tentacles of the Half Ghoul. Surprise seemed to be on the other's face as a voice escaped his lips. However, all he managed to say was the name, "Kaneki". Just when Haise was about to drop the man, he felt a harsh kick in his back. By now the wounds in his stomach and arm had already healed, but /he/ was back. The white haired boy that started talking to him whenever the investigator had found himself in situations like these.  
  
A scream escaped him, one that made his two attackers hesitate to get closer. When he turned around to face the two ghouls, Sasaki was already gone.  
  
[ .... ]  
  
Flashes of a young man, looking similar to himself. The man that attacked him. Then, images of a far less worn out Ghoul restaurant. The Scrapper's hands around his neck, an entire crowd of people cheering the man at least three times his size on.   
  
Sasaki woke up in a shock. He was laying on a hard surface. The first thing he noticed was a terrible smell.  
He sat up, and screamed. There was blood everywhere. He wiped his face to get rid of the blood that covered his face from laying in it. He could tell the blood wasn't his from the smell of it, and his presumption soon turned out to be correct. In the room were two bodies as well, one nearby his feet, the other one at the edge of the arena.

[ .... ]

The investigator collapsed to his knees in front of the door of the apartment he and the others lived in. He ran his, still covered in blood, hand through his hair. Luckily he was able to go unnoticed through the morning fuss in the city, mainly thanks to taking off the long grey coat and the large amounts of blood on his clothes not being visible due to the black colour of his pants and blouse.  However, when looking real closely, blood was still visible in his neck, hair and on his hands.

He buried his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face. All he hoped at this point was a few moments of silence before the others woke up.


End file.
